Cardfight! Vanguard: Flight of the Black Moon Dragon
by BlackMoonDragon7
Summary: Takuto visits Aichi in a dream to warn him of a new threat. In the dream, he tells Aichi that he must recruit the help of a mysterious man called the Black Moon Dragon. However, will the Black Moon Dragon be willing to help him?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Omens

Hey everyone! Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and kept up with my Shazam!/Superman fanfic. It makes be very happy to hear that there people enjoying it. While I am on that note, I would like to assure readers of that fic who may or may not swing by here that this new fanfic does NOT mean that I have given up on my other fanfic. I am still writing new chapters for it and have plans to keep it going. The reason that I'm posting this one is because I have had this story in my head for quite a while now and I wanted to get it out. This fanfic will not interfere with my other one. That being said, enjoy the story. :)

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares and Omens**

Aichi ventured through the darkness hearing only the sound of leaves crunching and twigs cracking beneath his feet. When he finally made his way out of the woods, he stumbled across several tombstones. The cawing of crows started ringing in his ears. The darkness of the night poured throughout the cemetery. His heart started palpitating. Cautiously, he navigated his way around the gravestones hoping to find an exit. Instead, he came to the foot of a hill. At the top of the hill rested a single tombstone. Before it stood a tall, shadowy figure. It was too dark to make out any features of the person, except for a light in the shape of a crescent moon emanating from his right eye. Aichi froze in place. He did not know the true nature of the man atop the hill. He could sense darkness within the man's heart, but there was something else, pain. The was a deep sadness within the being. There was no malicious intent, just despair.

"Aichi," a voice called out. "Aichi, can you hear me?"

"Takuto? Is that you?" Aichi called back.

"Aichi," Takuto responded. "There is a great evil coming. One that will end all existence."

As he spoke, the darkness materialized into some sort of demonic form. A vile horned beast shrouded with shadows emerged from the darkness with hellish green flames pouring out of its maw. The beast set its sights on Aichi.

"This is a threat you cannot face alone, Aichi." Takuto warned. "You will need to recruit some assistance."

"Kai and the others?" Aichi questioned.

"No," Takuto responded. "You will need someone more powerful. You must seek out the Black Moon Dragon for help."

At this moment, the demonic creature lunged at Aichi. His advance was halted, however, when the man at the hilltop reappeared between the beast and Aichi.

"Him?" Aichi asked nervously.

"Yes," Takuto replied. "He is a Psyqualia user like you. However, his power is immense. It rivals even my own."

The man and the beast stared each other down.

Aichi chose this moment to voice his concern, "But there is so much darkness in his heart."

"That is true," Takuto replied. "However, there is also a light within him."

At that moment, said light started the manifest itself within the man.

"If this light emerges," Takuto continued, "it will shine through the darkness."

As the light faded, the man's form was replaced with that of a dragon. The dragon possessed the same crescent moon-shaped light emanating from his right eye.

"How will I find him?" he asked.

"Activate your Psyqualia," Takuto instructed. "If you do this, you will able to find him. He will also become aware of your presence. However, he will not care. He will probably reject your request for help as well. No matter what his answer is, however, he must be persuaded to help."

Suddenly, the dragon and the demon spat fire at each other. When the flames collided, the entire world burned and Aichi awoke from his sleep, drenched in sweat.

 **End**

I can tell that this is definitely going to be a lot darker than my other fic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. If you have any questions, please leave them in the reviews and I will answer them at the end of the next chapter. To clear up any confusion. This fanfic takes place post-G era during the time that Aichi is studying overseas in America. For people who haven't seen the movie Neon Messiah, there may be some more confusion later on but I will do my best to address it when we get there.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting a Dragon

Hey everyone! I am really sorry for the long wait, but college kept me busy. I'm out now, but the holidays are also slowing me down a bit. I will try to continue updating, but I probably won't get too much free time until mid January. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Hunting a Dragon**

Aichi struggled to stay awake during class. He had very little sleep last night thanks in large part to the nightmares surrounding the mysterious Black Moon Dragon that he had to find. He had dealt with many threats in the past. He had overcome the corruption of Psqualia while fighting Ren, battled the darkness of the Void in his fight against Leon, and opposed the invasion of Link Joker. When he traveled to the U.S. to study abroad, he thought that the threats were over. He thought that he had finally caught a break. Ever since he entered the university, everything had gone just fine—until now. It appeared that it was merely the calm before yet another storm.

As soon as the lecture ended, Aichi sat on a bench in the hall. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was only trying to rest but sleep started to take hold of him. Suddenly, Aichi felt a poking sensation on his forehead.

"Aichi?" a voice called out, "Hello, wake up sleepy head."

His eyes opened up to see Rati standing in front of him with a large grin on her face.

"You ok, Aichi?" she asked. "You've been dozing off in class a lot lately."

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"You've been working too hard," she told him. "You need to relax a little."

"I have been having trouble relaxing as of late," he responded.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we get a bite to eat?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "That sounds good."

While at the restaurant, the two got caught up on recent events. They talked about things like what they were studying in college, interesting cardfights they had, and whether they have been keeping up with old friends. It was a very pleasant conversation. Aichi felt at ease being with a friend. At some point however, Rati noticed that Aichi had barely even touched his food.

"Are you ok, Aichi?" she asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Aichi paused for a minute before speaking up, "Rati, have you ever heard of anyone named 'Black Moon Dragon?'"

"Hmm," she pondered as she looked up the name on her smartphone. "There is a guy who uploads videos to Youtube and writes fan fictions on FFN, but I don't think that's the guy you are looking for."

"Probably not," Aichi sighed.

"Oh wait," she added. "According to this article, here, there is a cardfighter that goes by that name."

"Really?" Aichi asked.

"It's right here," she replied showing him the article. "He's actually going to make an appearance at a Cardfight event not too far from here. Not much is known about him except that he is a skilled cardfighter. He spent most of his time staying hidden and only surfaced recently after beating Victor Adams last year. Since then he has been participating in national tournaments and has become a living legend. Some even say that he may be the best Royal Paladin player in North America. Why do you want to know about him?"

"I think something horrible is coming," he answered. "And I think that I am supposed to get him to help us stop it."

Rati was shocked at this revelation. She had no idea that this kind of burden was weighing Aichi down.

"Maybe we could meet him at the event," she suggested. "He is just going to have a quick match to kickstart the event. After that, he should be free."

"When is the event?" he asked.

"It's this Sunday," she replied.

Aichi knew what he needed to do. He knew that he had to go to the event if he were to find the Black Moon Dragon. Aichi also knew that the Black Moon Dragon would likely not have any reason to talk to him. This meant he would have to use his Psyqualia to get his attention.

Aichi and Rati arrived at the event early. This just might be their only chance to get the Black Moon Dragon's attention. It was an opportunity that they could not afford to miss. A massive crowd had gathered in the stadium to see the legendary cardfighter. After a while, an emcee stepped onto the stage.

"Thank you all for attending today!" he started. "Welcome to are annual Vancon! For this year's event, we are going to hold a special match between two of the best fighters in the region!"

The crowd erupted in excitement.

"Let's introduce out fighters!" the emcee announced. "First up, we have the American Kagero clan leader, Drake Hunter."

A spotlight illuminated the westward side of the stadium as Drake entered. He had vibrant red hair and sported aviator sun glasses along with a black leather vest, studded pants, and military boots. A cocky grin formed from the corners of his mouth as the audience cheered his arrival.

"Next," the emcee continued. "A rising star in the American Vanguard community! The mysterious Black Moon Dragon."

The spotlights on the other end of the stadium switched on as the cardfighter entered. Aichi's heart sank when he saw him. The Black Moon Dragon was wearing a t-shirt along with jeans and a trench coat. All of his clothing was black. What Aichi found most interesting was the fact that he concealed his face with a black mask. On the right eye socket of the mask was a white crescent moon. It reminded Aichi of the dragon in his dreams.

"Fighters!" the emcee shouted. "Go to your stations!"

Both fighters approached their cardfight tables. They each removed their respective starting vanguards from their decks and placed them face down on their vanguard circles. They then drew their starting hands and played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go first.

"Fighters get ready!" the emcee commanded. "Fight!"

 **Black Moon Dragon vs Drake Hunter**

Black Moon Dragon: "Stand my Vanguard! Stardust Dracokid!"

Drake Hunter: "Stand up! Vanguard! Dragon Knight, Sadig!"

"Since I won at rock-paper-scissors, I'll go first," Drake declared as he drew his card.

 **Turn 1: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5 / Drake Hunter; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Dragon Dancer, Kalin," Drake stated as the unit materialized on the imaginary field. "Next, I use the forerunner skill of Sadig to move him to rear guard. And with that, I end my turn."

"Draw," Black Moon Dragon responded.

 **Turn 2: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6 / Drake Hunter; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5**

"I ride Celestial Mage, Gwenon," Black Moon Dragon stated as a blue-haired woman garbed in royal attire wielding a scepter took her place on the field.

"I use the skill of Stardust Dracokid," he continued. "When Gwenon rides over him, I can search my deck for one copy of Black Moon Knight."

Black Moon Dragon searched through his deck until he found the card he was looking for. He added it to his hand before shuffling his deck.

He addressed his opponent, "Now I attack your Kalin with my Gwenon. And thanks to Gwenon's skill, she gets +2000 power when Stardust Dracokid is in the soul."

Celestial Mage, Gwenon 6000 - 8000 vs Dragon Dancer, Kalin 6000

"No guard," was Drake's simple reply.

Gwenon conjured lightning from her scepter and hurled it at the defenseless dragon dancer. Kalin howled in agony as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Drive check," Black Moon Dragon responded as he checked the top card of his deck. "No trigger."

Drake checked the top card of his deck. "No trigger."

He placed the card in his damage zone before continuing. "My turn. Draw."

 **Turn 3: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 7 / Drake Hunter; Damage 1; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Wyver Strike, Doha," Drake started as the creature took Kalin's place. "Next, I call Mighty Dragon Mage, Kimnara and Dragon Knight, Royar to rear guard."

Kimnara materialized to the right of Doha as Royar appeared behind Kimnara.

"Time for the fun to begin," Drake declared. With a boost from Royar, Kimnara attacks your vanguard!"

Mighty Dragon Mage, Kimnara 8000 - 14000 vs Celestial Mage, Gwenon 6000

Kimnara fired a streak of crimson flame at Gwenon who screamed in pain upon contact.

Choosing not to guard, Black Moon Dragon conducted his damage check. Seeing that he did not get a trigger, he placed the card in his damage zone.

Drake continued with his turn. "With a boost from Sadig, Wyvern Strike, Doha attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Black Moon Dragon replied.

Drake checked the top card of his deck for a trigger but did not get one.

Once again, Gwenon was bathed in fire. Aichi grimaced. He was uneasy ever since the fight began. He could sense a lot of darkness within Black Moon Dragon. But there was something else, pain. His units were unhappy. Both the fighter and his units shared each others pain. Aichi found this unsettling.

Black Moon Dragon's damage check revealed a critical trigger, but it was of no use at that moment. He placed the card in his damage zone.

"Since my vanguard was blazing this turn, I bind my Royar" Drake stated. "I end my turn."

"Stand and draw," Black Moon Dragon replied.

 **Turn 4: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 2; Cards in hand 8 / Drake Hunter; Damage 1; Cards in hand 4**

"I ride Black Moon Knight," he stated. His Gweneon was then replaced by a knightly figure wearing space gray armor and a cape with space and stars on it. It was not what one would expect from a Royal Paladin unit.

"I activate the skill of Black Moon Knight," he continued. "By discarding a grade 3 unit from my hand, I can ad Black Moon Dragon to my hand."

Aichi was surprised by that last declaration. The cardfighter Black Moon Dragon shared a name with a unit? He wondered if his nickname was derived from his ace unit.

"Next, I call Transmigration Knight, Brede and Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax to rear guard," he stated. Brede appeared to the right of Black Moon Knight while Felax appeared behind Brede. It was then that Black Moon Dragon decided to go on the offensive.

"With a boost from Felax, Brede attacks Kimnara," he declared.

Transmigration Knight, Brede 9000 - 17000 vs Mighty Dragon Mage, Kimnara 8000

Brede lunged at Kimnara and with his mighty ax, cleaved the opposing unit in two. Drake placed his slain mage into his drop zone. Aichi thought to himself that it was a clever move on Black Moon Dragon's part. By ridding Kimnara from the field, he saved some of his rear guards from the risk of being retired by his skill. But that was not all. By decreasing the number of rear guards on his opponent's side of the field, he prevented him from using the blaze ability.

"Next," he continued. "Black Moon Knight attacks your Vanguard, and because Gwenon is in the soul, he gets +1000 power."

"No guard," Drake responded.

Black Moon Dragon did the drive check and revealed the stand trigger Encourage Angel.

"All effects to Brede," he declared

Black Moon Knight 9000 - 10000 vs Wyvern Strike, Doha 10000

Black Moon Knight charged at the wyvern and thrusted his sword through its chest as the creature roared in pain.

"Now Brede will attack your vanguard."

Transmigration Knight, Brede 9000 - 14000 vs Wyvern Strike, Doha 10000

Brede swung his ax at the beast and struck him in the chest with great force. Drake checked his deck for a trigger but did not have any luck. He placed the card in his damage zone and started his turn.

"Stand and draw."

 **Turn 5: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 2; Cards in hand 6 / Drake Hunter; Damage 3; Cards in hand 5**

A smile creeped onto Drake's face.

"I ride Heroic Saga Dragon!" he shouted as a sword-wielding dragon with a fiery mane took the place of Wyvern Strike, Doha. "Next, I activate his skill. By counter blasting 1 and soul blasting 1, I can retire your Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax."

A flame erupted from Heroic Saga Dragon's sword that enveloped Felax who let out one last scream before perishing.

"Next, I activate the skill of Sadig," he continued. "By putting him in the soul, I can retire your Transmigration Knight, Brede!"

Before disappearing, Sadig hurled his flaming spear which pierced Brede through the heart.

"I call Dragon Knight, Nadim and Dragon Knight, Javad to rear guard," he declared as both warriors appeared on either side of Heroic Saga Dragon.

"I attack your vanguard with Javad," Drake called out as the dragon knight thrusted his lance into Black Moon Knight's chest.

Black Moon Dragon responded by placing the top card of his deck into the damage zone.

"Now Heroic Saga Dragon attacks your vanguard!" he continued.

"Knight of Flash will guard that attack," Black Moon Dragon responded as said knight appeared to take the blunt of Heroic Saga Dragon's attack.

Heroic Saga Dragon 11000 vs Black Moon Knight 9000 - 19000

"Checking the twin drive," Drake replied.

The first check did not reveal anything, but the second check revealed a critical trigger.

"All effects to Nadim," Drake stated. "Next, Nadim will attack your vanguard."

"No guard," Black Moon Dragon responded.

Nadim charged at Black Moon Knight and stabbed him in the abdomen. Black Moon Dragon placed the top two card of his deck into the damage zone. Neither of them were triggers.

"Stand and draw," Black Moon Dragon stated as he started his turn.

 **Turn 6: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 5; Cards in hand 6 / Drake Hunter; Damage 3; Cards in hand 4**

"Creature of light and darkness, the one with the potential preserve life or cause death and destruction, the embodiment of my soul, I ride, Black Moon Dragon!" he shouted as a black dragon with armor reminiscent of Black Moon Knight appeared on the field. The beast had a white crescent moon-shaped marking on its right eye. It let out an ear deafening roar as it stormed the field.

"Generation stride!" he declared as he discarded a copy of Laurel Knight, Sicilus. "Come forth, Holy Dragon, Life Saver Dragon!"

Black Moon Dragon erupted in light and was replaced by a white quadrupedal dragon with glimmering armor.

"Black Moon Dragon's stride skill!" he declared. "By counter blasting 1, I can call one grade 2 or higher unit from my deck to rear guard and give it +5000 power just so long as its original power is below 11000. The card I choose is Stardrive Dragon!"

Suddenly, Aichi received a vision of Stardriver Dragon killing Heroic Saga Dragon by shooting a brilliant beam through its heart.

A majestic dragon with a halo-shaped crest appeared to the right of Life Saver Dragon as he called his unit.

"Next," he continued. "I activate the skill of Life Saver Dragon. By counter blasting 2, I can call one grade 2 unit from my deck and give it +5000 power. I choose Black Moon Knight."

The knight then appeared behind Life Saver Dragon. Aichi was confused by this move. Since grade 2s could not boost, it would have made more sense to call Black Moon Knight to the remaining rear guard circle in the front row. Aichi's confusion was short lived, however.

"I activate Black Moon Knight's other skill," he started. "When he is called to a back row rear guard, I can call another Black Moon Knight from the soul to rear guard and give it +5000 power at the cost of counter blasting 2. But that's not all, Black Moon Knight gets the boost ability while in the back row."

Drake grimaced at this revelation. His hand consisted of only a single critical trigger, one sentinel, a Lava Flow Dragon and a copy of Heroic Saga Dragon. As it stood, he could guard, but doing so would leave him with just one card in his hand. Of course, that was assuming the triple drive did not reveal any triggers. However, at just three damage, he could afford to take a few hits. Unfortunately, for him, his predicament would only get worse.

"I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes and Encourage Angel to rear guard," Black Moon Dragon declared as the two units filled up the remaining rear guard circles. "Next, I shuffle Encourage Angel back into my deck to give +3000 power to Palamedes and Stardrive Dragon. Now, I attack your vanguard with Palamedes!"

Drake thought about the situation for a moment. Palamedes would be the weakest of the units attacking and therefore, the easiest to guard against. After that, he had two power columns to contend with. He could use the sentinel to nullify the attack of Life Saver Dragon to avoid the triple drive but he would have to use up too many resources to guard Stardriver Dragon's attack. However, as long as the triple drive did not reveal two critical triggers, he would survive. With all things considered, he decide dthat if he blocked the attacks of Life Saver Dragon and Palamedes, he could launch a counter attack on the next turn.

"I guard with Dragon Knight, Rasheed," Drake declared. "Then, I intercept with Javad."

Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes 15000 - 21000 vs Heroic Saga Dragon 11000 - 26000

Both of the aforementioned units were then sliced apart in place of Heroic Saga Dragon.

"With a boost from Black Moon Knight, I attack with Stardriver Dragon!" Black Moon Dragon exclaimed.

Drake was confused for a moment. Most players would have chosen to attack with their vanguard next. That way, they could give any critical effects to the remaining rear guard in the event that their attack gets blocked. However, Drake was not going to complain. He would simply let this attack hit, nullify the vanguard's attack, and live to see the next turn. Aichi, on the other hand, knew better than that. Being a Psyqualia user, he knew that things were not always what they seemed.

Stardriver Dragon 15000 - 32000 vs Heroic Saga Dragon 11000

Star driver Dragon fired a beam that hit Heroic Saga Dragon square in the chest.

"I attack with Holy Dragon, Life Saver Dragon!" he shouted.

"Not a chance," Drake replied as he discarded his other copy of Heroic Saga Dragon. "Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas will nullify the attack."

A small woman appeared and conjured a magical barrier that protected his vanguard from the incoming onslaught. Drake smiled. The triple drive would not be able to help his opponent. On his next turn, he could stride with Lava Flow Dragon and retake control of the game. Aichi, however, knew that this would be the final turn.

"Triple drive," Black Moon Dragon declared. "First check, critical trigger. All effects to Stardriver Dragon."

Drake smirked knowing that Stardriver Dragon was harmless due to the fact that it had already attacked. None the less, that audience was at their edge of their seats waiting for the next drive check."

"Second check," he announced. "Stand trigger."

Drake's heart sank. With that, his opponent could re-stand one of his rear guards and get another attack in.

"All effects to the Black Moon Knight in my right column," he stated.

Drake raised an eyebrow and the crowd started murmuring. What was he thinking? If he had chosen Star Driver Dragon instead, he might have been able to attack with it and get the final two damage he needed. Aichi knew why, however. Both he and Aichi knew what the third and final card in the triple drive was going to be.

"Third check," he stated calmly.

He checked the last card in the triple drive and stared at it briefly before turning his gaze back to his opponent. The crowd went silent as they waited for the call. Drake started sweating.

Black Moon Dragon held up the card and stated the two words that would decide the outcome of the game, "Stand trigger,"

The crowd gasped in shock at the realization of what just happened.

"All effects to Stardriver Dragon," he stated. "Now, with a boost from Black Moon Knight, Stardriver Dragon attacks your vanguard."

Drake panicked. Since Stardriver Dragon had two criticals, he would take another two damage and lose the game. However, he did not have enough to guard with. His only hope was to pull a heal trigger.

Stardriver Dragon 20000 - 39000 vs Heroic Saga Dragon 11000

Drake checked the top two card of his deck. Neither of them were triggers. Stardriver Dragon fired a golden beam from its maw. The beam penetrated Heroic Saga Dragon's chest and pierced its heart. Heroic Saga Dragon let out one final gasp before dropping to both knees and falling over dead. The units then faded away and the game was over. The crowd erupted and cheered at the conclusion of the game. Black Moon Dragon started to make his leave, but Aichi could not let that happen. He activated his Psyqualia and reached out to Black Moon Dragon telepathically. Suddenly, Black Moon Dragon turned toward Aichi and glared in his direction.

End

 **Response to readers**

Anglelover1827 - It's not Chrono, it's an OC. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you decide to drop by again, please let me know what you think. :)

William152 - Thanks for the fav.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blaster Lord vs The Dark

Sorry for the long wait. After my last semester ended, I had to go through graduation, and I now have a full-time job in addition to writing a novel and managing one (soon to be two) youtube channel. I will try to upload more.

 **Chapter 3: The Blaster Lord vs The Dark Celestial Dragon**

Black Moon Dragon stared at Aichi for a moment with his brown eyes fixated on him from under the mask. Eventually, Black Moon Dragon started making his way toward the bleachers, shocking the crowd. The normally ecstatic audience suddenly fell silent. Despite hailing the cardfighter as a celebrity, he still had an intimidating presence. Aichi suddenly felt Rati squeeze his arm. When he turned toward her, he noticed a worried look on her face. When he looked back up, Black Moon Dragon was standing right in front of them.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked coldly.

Before he knew it, Aichi was in a storage room with Rati and Black Moon Dragon.

"We can speak here in private," the masked man stated. "Now, who are you?"

"I-I am Aichi Sendou, and my friend is Rati Curti," he answered nervously.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked.

Aichi gulped. He didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know if the man would believe him, and even if he did, there was no telling whether or not he would help them. Nonetheless, he didn't have many options.

"Listen," he stated. "What I have to say may seem really hard to believe."

"Try me," the man responded.

Aichi hesitated. "Something bad is coming and I was told to ask you for help."

Black Moon Dragon stared at him intently before asking, "Who sent you?"

"Huh?" Aichi questioned.

"Who put you up to this?" the man asked again.

Aichi's heart started pounding. He glanced at Rati and saw that she was equally nervous.

"It was a person named Takuto," he responded.

"Oh, him again," the man sighed.

"You know him?" he asked.

"I've never met him," he replied. "However, this is not the first time he has sent someone to ask for my help."

Aichi's eyes widened at the revelation. Suddenly, his fear was replaced with curiosity.

"Did you help him then?" he asked.

"Yes," was the man's simple answer.

"Does that mean you'll help us too?" Rati chimed in.

"No," was his simple answer.

"What!" Aichi and Rati shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Rati objected.

"That power you have," he stated. "It's Psyqualia isn't it?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Aichi asked in bewilderment.

"I met another one once," he started. "Let's just say it didn't work out too well between us. If I am going to help you, I must first determine that I can trust you."

"What do you propose?" Aichi asked.

"I want you to fight me Aichi," he declared. "If you win, I will temporarily trust you enough to help you."

"And if I lose?" he asked.

"I will strip you of your Psyqualia and trap you within your own mind like I did with the other one," he stated ominously.

Rati gasped, "Aichi, you can't agree to this."

He didn't have much of a choice. "I accept your challenge," he replied.

The two set up some folding chairs and sat across from each other while Rati observed from the side.

 **Aichi Sendou vs Black Moon Dragon**

Aichi Sendou: "Stand up, my Vanguard! Wingal Brave!"

Black Moon Dragon: "Stand my Vanguard! Stardust Dracokid!"

"I'll go first," Black Moon Dragon declared as he drew his card.

 **Turn 1: Aichi Sendou; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax!" he declared as the knight replaced Stardust Dracokid in a flash of light.

"Next," he continued, "When a unit other than Celestial Mage Gwenon rides, I can call Stardust Dracokid to the rear guard.

The dragon hatchling then reappeared behind Felax.

"I end my turn," he finished.

"My turn, then," Aichi responded. "Draw"

 **Turn 2: Aichi Sendou; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5**

Aichi contemplated his plan of attack. Based on what he saw from Black Moon Dragon's last fight, he gathered that his deck relied on forming power columns to overwhelm his opponent. Additionally, his deck became increasingly dangerous when his strides entered the field. That being said, Aichi knew that he would have to beat the masked fighter before he could stride. Luckily, he had a strategy in mind to do just that. He selected a card from his hand and started his turn.

"I ride Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura!" he called out as the woman in white armor took Wingal's place on the field.

"Next, I use the forerunner skill to move Wingal Brave to the rear guard," he continued. "Now, with a boost from Wingal Brave, Laura attacks your vanguard.

Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura 7000 - 12000 vs Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax 8000

"No guard," the masked man replied.

Aichi performed his drive check but did not get a trigger. Black Moon Dragon then placed a card from the top of his deck into his damage zone.

"I use the skill of Wingal Brave!" Aichi declared. "During the battle that a unit he boosted hits, I can send him to the soul to add one 'Blaster' unit from my deck to my hand."

As Aichi added his card to his hand, the blue dog-like creature finished into light and was absorbed by Laura.

"My turn," Black Moon Dragon stated. "Draw."

 **Turn 3: Aichi Sendou; Damage 0; Cards in hand 7/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 1; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Black Moon Knight," he stated calmly. "With a boost from Stardust Dracokid, I attack your vanguard!"

Black Moon Knight 9000 - 14000 vs Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura 7000

Aichi noticed that he did not activate the searching skill of Black Moon Knight. This likely meant that he already had Black Moon Dragon in his hand.

"No guard," Aichi responded.

Black Moon Dragon performed his drive check and revealed the critical trigger, Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle. A worried expression made its way onto Rati's face. The appearance of the trigger wasn't game changing or anything. However, it was worrisome to see one this early in the game due to the aggressive nature of Black Moon Dragon's deck.

"All effects got to Black Moon Knight," he said while pointing to the card in question.

Aichi put two cards from the top of his deck into his damage zone before stating, "My turn. Draw."

 **Turn 4: Aichi Sendou; Damage 2; Cards in hand 7/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 1; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Hero of Silence, Gallatin!" he shouted as the blindfolded knight took the place of Laura. "Next I call Favored Disciple of Light and Darkness, Llew and Blaster Friend Bargal to the rear guard!"

Llew appeared to the right of Gallatin while an armored dog-like creature appeared behind Llew.

"With a boost from Barcgal, Llew attacks your vanguard!" Aichi declared. "And since he is boosted by Barcgal, he gains an additional 3000 power!"

"No guard," his opponent replied.

Favored Disciple of Light and Darkness, Llew 9000 - 19000 vs Black Moon Knight 9000

Llew's sword clanged against one of Black Moon Knight's shoulder plates as the latter grunted from the impact. Black Moon Dragon placed a card from his deck into his damage zone.

"Llew's skill activates!" Aichi continued. "By counter blasting 1 and sending Llew to the soul, I can call a grade 2 'Blaster' unit to the rear guard and give it a power boost of 3000! Arise, my avatar! Blaster Blade!"

Llew disappeared and was replaced with Blaster Blade.

"And that's not all!" he revealed. "Barcgal's skill lets me counter charge when Blaster Blade is called to the same column."

"Way to go, Aichi!" Rati cheered.

She had an uneasy feeling ever since the fight started, but her mood increased immensely with this early aggressive play. Aichi would now get three attacks in on this one turn. Perhaps Aichi could beat Black Moon Dragon before he could get a chance to stride. The fight was looking a lot more hopeful.

"Next," Aichi continued. "Gallatin attacks your vanguard!"

Black Moon Dragon responded by placing Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle in his guardian circle.

Hero of Silence, Gallatin 10000 vs Black Moon Knight 9000 - 19000

The elven knight intercepted the blind swordsman's attack as the latter grunted in annoyance.

Aichi conducted his drive check and revealed the draw trigger Margal.

"Power to Blaster Blade and draw." Aichi stated. "Now Blaster Blade will swing at your vanguard."

"No guard," his opponent replied.

Blaster Blade and Black Moon Knight locked swords and glared at each other before returning to their previous positions. Black Moon Dragon placed another card in his damage zone.

"My turn," he stated "Draw."

 **Turn 5: Aichi Sendou; Damage 2; Cards in hand 6/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 3; Cards in hand 7**

"Creature of light and darkness, the one with the potential to preserve life or cause death and destruction, the embodiment of my soul, I ride, Black Moon Dragon!" he chanted as the beast entered the field replacing Black Moon Knight. The dragon let out a low growl as it stared down Aichi's units.

"Next, I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes to the rear guard," he continued. "With a boost from Stardust Dracokid, Black Moon Dragon attacks your vanguard."

"Nova Knight, Llew will stop that attack!" Aichi responded.

The masked fighter checked the twin drive but didn't get any triggers.

"I attack your vanguard with Palamedes!" he announced.

This time Aichi decided to take the hit and placed a card in his damage zone.

"It's my turn now," Aichi declared. "Draw."

 **Turn 6: Aichi Sendou; Damage 3; Cards in hand 6/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 3; Cards in hand 7**

Rati observed the field before turning to her friend.

"Aichi, on his next turn he will be able to stride and attack you relentlessly," she commented "Will you be able to end it on this turn?"

"I won't know unless I try," he responded. "Here it goes. I ride Majesty Lord Blaster!"

Rati's eyes widened and a smile crept to her face as the unit entered the field in place of Gallatin. It was an old unit, but it was very useful in this situation. It was the unit that allowed Aichi to defeat Ren, and now, it might be the unit to slay the Black Moon Dragon.

"Next, I call Blaster Dark to rear guard," Aichi continued as the dark counterpart to Blaster Blade took his place to the left of Majesty Lord Blaster. "Then I call Knight of Benevolence, Kay and Blaster Friend, Barcgal to rear guard."

Kay and Barcgal took their places behind Blaster Dark and Majesty Lord Blaster respectively.

"With a boost from Kay, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard!" Aichi declared.

"No guard," the masked man responded.

Blaster Dark 9000 - 16000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000

The black knight slashed the dark dragon across his chest causing the latter to howl in pain.

"Next, Blaster Blade will attack your vanguard with a boost from Barcgal!" Aichi exclaimed.

"No, guard," he replied.

Blaster Blade 9000 - 16000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000

The white knight slashed the beast in much the same way Blaster Dark had during the previous attack. The dragon roared in annoyance.

"And finally," Aichi stated, "I attack your vanguard with Majesty Lord Blaster boosted by Barcgal. But first, Majesty Lord Blaster's skill activates. By sending Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster gains 10000 power until the end of the battle."

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark vanished into orbs of light and were absorbed by Majesty Lord Blaster's sword.

"That's not all," Aichi continued to explain. "As long as both Blasters are in the soul, Majesty gains an additional 2000 power plus an extra critical!"

Aichi and Rati both grinned in excitement. Black Moon Dragon was sitting at five damage while Majesty Lord Blaster was preparing to hit his vanguard at 29000 power and two criticals. Majesty Lord Blaster swung his sword at the dragon's neck preparing to decapitate the beast. The sword tore through the air and struck a barrier. Aichi and Rati gasped in unison upon the attack's failure to hit its target. A female elf appeared between the two units.

"Holy Knight Guardian will nullify that attack," the masked fighter stated calmly while discarding a card.

Aichi checked the twin drive and revealed two critical triggers, but they were useless at this point.

"No," Rati stated in a defeated tone. "That means . . ."

"It's my move, now," the masked fighter responded.

 **Turn 7: Aichi Sendou; Damage 3; Cards in hand 4/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 5; Cards in hand 6**

Black Moon Dragon drew his card and regarded Aichi for a moment.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see through your plan? Were you really so caught up in your plan to finish me off quickly that you failed to notice how many attacks I let through despite my hand size? Did it not occur to you that I was saving my cards so that I could stop this attack and still have enough cards in my hand to mount an offensive comeback?"

Aichi reeled back in shock at the realization that his opponent had been a step ahead of him the entire fight. While Black Moon Dragon had more damage, he was the one currently in a position to win the game.

"Generation stride!" he declared while discarding a Palamedes. "Come forth, Holy Dragon, Life Saver Dragon!"

Black Moon Dragon vanished in a pillar of light and was replaced with the quadrupedal dragon that won the masked man's last fight.

"With Black Moon Dragon's stride skill," he continued, "I counter blast 1, call Stardrive Dragon from my deck, and give it 5000 power!"

The beast took its place to the left of Life Saver Dragon while letting out a challenging roar.

"Next, I use Life Saver's skill to counter blast 2 call a Black Moon Knight to the rear guard, and give it 5000 power," he explained as the aforementioned knight appeared behind Palamedes.

"Next," he stated once again, "since Black Moon Knight was called to a back row rear guard, I can call another Black Moon Knight from the soul and give it 5000 power."

Another Black Moon Knight appeared behind Stardrive Dragon.

"Now it begins," the masked fighter stated ominously. "With a boost from Black Moon Knight, Palamedes attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Aichi responded.

Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes 10000 - 27000 vs Majesty Lord Blaster 10000

Palamedes slashed Majesty Lord Blaster across the chest causing him to flinch in pain.

"Life Saver Dragon attacks your vanguard with a boost from Stardust Dracokid," he continued.

"Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona will nullify the attack," Aichi replied while discarding Margal.

Black Moon Dragon checked the triple drive, but did not get any triggers. He found it peculiar that he hadn't been getting lucky on the triggers during this fight.

"Finally," he stated returning his attention to the fight, "with support from Black Moon Knight, Stardrive Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Aichi responded.

Star drive Dragon 10000 - 29000 vs Majesty Lord Blaster

Star drive Dragon fired a beam of light into Majesty Lord Blaster who winced upon impact. Aichi conducted his damage check and revealed another Margal. Aichi drew from the trigger before starting his turn. Life Saver disappeared and Black moon Dragon returned to the field.

"My turn. Draw."

 **Turn 8: Aichi Sendou; Damage 5; Cards in hand 4/ Black Moon Dragon; Damage 5; Cards in hand 9**

Aichi stared at the few cards he had and let out a sigh.

"Generation stride!" he declared while discarding a card. "Let your radiant light shine through the darkness! Come forth, Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver!"

The majestic knight riding a white armored horse took Majesty Lord Blaster's place on the field.

"Next," Aichi explained, "I call Favored Pupil of Light and Darkness, Llew to the rear guard!"

Llew took his place to the right of Gancelot.

"Next I call Knight of Virtue, Bedivere to rear guard," he stated as the knight appeared to the left of his vanguard.

"With Bedivere's skill, I give 2000 power to Knight of Benevolence, Kay and counter charge 1."

Black Moon Dragon raised an eyebrow from beneath his mask, impressed at the sudden turnaround. Rati suddenly regained her optimism.

"With a boost from Barcgal," he started "Llew attacks your vanguard! And because of his skill, he gains an additional 3000 power"

"I guard with Celestial Mage, Gwenon and Transmigration Knight, Brede," his opponent replied.

Favored Pupil of Light and Darkness, Llew 9000 - 19000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000

"Llew's skill activates!" Aichi explained. "I counter blast 1 and put him into the soul in order to call Blaster Blade Spirit from my deck and give him 3000 power!"

Llew vanished and was replaced with an astral projection of Blaster Blade.

"Blaster Blade Spirit's counter blast!" Aichi declared. "Your Palamedes is retired!"

Palamedes was then struck by lightning and exploded before crying out in pain one last time.

"Gancelot attacks your vanguard with a boost from Barcgal!" Aichi declared.

"Holy Knight Guardian will nullify the attack," he responded while discarding a card. "Since I have another copy of her in my drop zone, I can counter charge."

"Through Gancelot's skill," he explained, "I get an additional drive check."

Aichi checked the quadruple drive and revealed a draw trigger, a critical trigger, and a heal trigger.

"All effects go to Blaster Blade Spirit and recover one damage!" he cried out. "Next, with a boost from Kay, Bedivere will attack your vanguard."

"I'll call another Holy Knight Guardian to nullify that," his opponent replied. "Counter charge."

Rati observed the situation. Aichi still had one 28000 attack ready to go while Black Moon Dragon had only three cards left in his hand. There was a chance that the attack might not get through, but the scenario was a lot more hopeful.

"You get him, Aichi!" she called to her friend.

"Finally," Aichi continued, "I attack with Blaster Blade Spirit!"

Black Moon Dragon glanced at his hand. He did not have enough to guard the attack which meant he would have to rely on getting a heal trigger.

"No guard," he replied.

The spirit of Blaster Blade lunged at Black Moon Dragon and pierced his chest. The creature grasped at its heart in pain and let out a gasp. The masked man checked the damage and revealed an Encourage Angel. He placed the sixth and final card into his damage zone. The Black Moon Dragon glared at Blaster Blade Spirit one last time before fading out of existence.

Aichi and Rati started cheering, but their celebration was interrupted.

"Very well then," Black Moon Dragon stated. "I will help you."

 **Response to readers**

Anglelover1827 - I'm glad you like it.

Mira Haruka - Thank you so much for your review. I always planned on continuing this fanfic, (even though it was postponed) but your review has inspired me to revive it even sooner. Thank you. As for your other questions, this takes place during G NEXT, but since this is an AU, things will play out significantly differently. I am not quite sure where Black Moon Dragon's power level will be compared to the others yet. In terms of playing style, Aichi is better, but Black Moon is a much stronger Psyqualia user.


	4. Chapter 4: More Nightmares

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It means a lot to me that there are some people who enjoy this fanfic. Anyway, with work going on and all, I am not sure how often I will be able to upload. I hope this chapter will entertain you.

 **Chapter 4: More Nightmares and a Rough Flight**

Aichi stared at the scene before him. It was a horrific sight. He was home, but it was not the home he knew. Everything was in ruin. Buildings were toppled over. The stench of decaying flesh filled his nostrils. The dead body of Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt lay atop a pile of rubble, its head having been cleaved off. Blade Wing Sullivan was sprawled out on pavement with a glowing pair of scissors impaling his chest. An unconscious Amaterasu laid next to a wounded Dudley Jessica. An exhausted Gauntlet Buster Dragon rested in a crater with a defeated Cruel Dragon. The charred body of Ildona was buried under a collapsed building. Dazzling Witch, Fiana was limping away from a crippled Nightmare Doll, Catherine.

"Aichi?"

Aichi was left breathless at the nightmarish scene in front of him.

"Aichi?"

A glimmer of light caught Aichi's eyes. As he approached it, he came to a terrifying realization. It was Ahmes sword—Blaster Blade. The sword lay broken at his feet stained in blood.

"Aichi!"

Rati's voice forced Aichi awake. No longer in his nightmare, he found himself seated between Rati and Black Moon on a plane. Black Moon insisted that they travel to Japan as soon as possible. Apparently, Black Moon had some friends there that he need to consult. Although Rati found it hare to believe that Black Moon would have any friends at all, she went along with his suggestion.

"You were having a nightmare," Rati explained. "Tall, dark, and scary here didn't want me to wake you up, but I ignored him."

"You idiot," Black Moon stated calmly.

"Hey! Who are you calling idiot?" Rati shouted angrily.

"His premonitions could provide important information," Black Moon replied.

"You knew I was dreaming?" Aichi asked.

"While they don't come to me the way they do for you, I can view them through your dreams," Black Moon explained. "All I have to do is sync my psyqualia with yours."

"What was that?" Aichi asked.

"The dream? It was the aftermath of a battle. Apparently our demon has some friends."

"Excuse me jerk wad, but you would let my friend suffer just to get some info!" RatI spoke up.

"No," Aichi interrupted. "If you saw what I saw, you would understand. We need all the information we can get if we are to prevent my dreams from coming true."

During the entire conversation, Black Moon, from his seat next to the aisle, kept his gaze fixated toward the front.

"Are you sure Aichi?" Rati, complained. "Do you really think it is ok to listen to this guy? We don't even know him. We don't even know if we can trust him!"

While Rati continued to argue with Aichi over their new companion, another passenger arose from his seat in the front, and made his way to first class. At this Black Moon exited his seat.

"I have to take care of something," Black Moon stated.

"Looking for your next victim, Dracula?" Rati replied snidely.

"Something like that," Black Moon answered.

Rati's eyes widened not expecting the answer.

Black Moon entered the first class section of the plane and found it empty save for the one passenger he followed there. The man had blond hair with black makeup around his eyes and wore a black vest over a purple long sleeve shirt.

"Tell, me," that man requested with an amused grin on his face, "How did you get on the plane wearing that mask?"

"Well," Black Moon responded, "I am kind of a celebrity here."

"Ah," the man replied, "The mysterious masked cardfighter, Black Moon Dragon."

"Who are you?" Black Moon demanded.

"Oh, how rude of me," the man replied. "I am Samuel Craven."

"Why are you here?"

Samuel made a large smile and licked his lips before holding up a deck box and replying, "To kill you of course."

"You wouldn't be the first one to have tried," Black Moon responded.

The two sat at a seat across from each other and placed their decks on a table.

 **Black Moon Dragon vs Samuel Craven**

Black Moon Dragon: "Stand my Vanguard! Stardust Dracokid!"

Samuel Craven: "Stand up, My Vanguard! Werfleder Ordonnaz!"

Above the plane, a humanoid bat-like creature appeared across a baby dragon.

"I'll go first," Black Moon Dragon declared while drawing his sixth card.

 **Turn 1: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6/ Samuel Craven; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5**

"I ride Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax!" he shouted. "Since a unit other than Celestial Mage Gwenon rode, I can call Stardust Dracokid to the rear guard."

Felax replaced Stardust Dracokid on the field. The baby dragon then reappeared behind Felax.

"I end my turn."

"In that case I'll get this show going!" Samuel declared.

 **Turn 2: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 0; Cards in hand 5/ Samuel Craven; Damage 0; Cards in hand 6**

"I ride Wertiger Jaeger!" he started. "With Ordonnaz's forerunner skill, I move him from soul to rear guard."

An armored wertiger replaced Ordonnaz. The bat creature later returned behind the new beast.

"Next," he continued, "I call Hysteric Shirley to rear guard."

A caped white-haired woman clutching her ears appeared next to Ordonnaz.

"With her skill, I move her to the soul and soul charge."

The woman turned into an orb of light and was absorbed by Wertiger Jeager.

"Now Jeager will attack your Vanguard with a boost from Ordonnaz."

"No guard," Black Moon replied.

Wertiger Jeager 7000 - 12000 vs Crescent Knight, Felax 8000

Wertiger Jeager lunged at Felax and pierced its claws into the gut of Felax who winced in response.

Samuel checked the drive but did not get a trigger. Black Moon, also not getting a trigger placed the top card of the deck into the damage zone.

"It's my move," Black Moon declared. "Draw!"

 **Turn 3: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 1; Cards in hand 6/ Samuel Craven; Damage 0; Cards in hand 4**

"I ride Transmigration Knight, Brede!" he shouted as the ax-wielding knight took Felax's place.

"Next, I call Black Moon Knight to the rear guard!"

At his declaration, a black armored knight appeared to the right of Brede.

"Now Black Moon Knight will attack your vanguard!"

"No guard," Samuel responded.

Black Moon Knight 9000 vs Wertiger Jeager 7000

Black Moon Knight thrusted his glowing sword through the abdomen of the beast who roared in pain. The passengers in their seats glanced upward at the strange noise coming from above.

"Now Brede will attack as well with a boost from Stardust Dracokid!"

"No Guard."

Black Moon conducted his drive check but did not get a trigger.

The armored knight swung his axe into the chest of the wertiger who let out another roar.

"My turn," Samuel replied.

 **Turn 4: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 1; Cards in hand 5/ Samuel Craven; Damage 2; Cards in hand 5**

"I ride Blade Wing Sykes!"

A dark angel-like figure replaced the wertiger on the field.

"Next, I call Dimension Creeper to rear guard!"

A green glowing globulous creature appeared to the right of Ordonnaz.

"Now, with a boost from Ordonnaz, Blade Wing Sykes attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Black Moon replied.

Blade Wing Sykes 9000 - 14000 vs Transmigration Knight, Brede 9000

Samuel checked the drive but did not get a trigger.

Sykes produced two electrical orbs in his palms and hurled them at Brede. The sound of thunder could be heard from passengers of the plane. Aichi looked out the window from his seat and saw the shadow of the fighting units being projected against the clouds.

"I think we should find Black Moon," Aichi said to Rati before they both exited their seats. They made their way to first class where they then saw the fight taking place.

"What's going on?" Rati yelled.

"One of our demon's friends challenged me to a fight with my life on the line," Black Moon replied. "It seems that our units have come to life. Aside from myself, I have met only one other person who could do that. I have a bad feeling about this. My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 5: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 2; Cards in hand 6/ Samuel Craven; Damage 2; Cards in hand 4**

"Creature of light and darkness, the one with the potential to preserve life or cause death and destruction, the embodiment of my soul, I ride, Black Moon Dragon!"

Brede disappeared and was replaced with the dragon which let out a roar that terrified the passengers on the plane.

"Black Moon Knight attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Samuel replied as the knight slashed its sword into Sykes.

"With a boost from Stardust Dracokid, Black Moon Dragon attacks your vanguard.

"Werkatze Recruit will guard that attack," Samuel responded.

"Twin drive," stated whilst failing to reveal any triggers.

The dragon breathed a torrent of blue flame that was intercepted by the humanoid cat-like creature.

"Since the attack did not hit, Werkatze Recruit goes into the soul," Samuel explained.

Black Moon remained unconcerned by his attack's failure.

"My turn," Samuel stated.

 **Turn 6: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 2; Cards in hand 7/ Samuel Craven; Damage 3; Cards in hand 4**

"I ride Blade Wing Sullivan!"

Sykes was then replaced with a handsome yet sinister looking creature that aroused the image of a cross between an angel and a vampire.

"Sullivan's skill," Samuel stated. "When he is placed on the vanguard circle, I can select one of my rear guard and put three units from my deck with the same name as that unit from my deck into my soul. I choose my Dimension Creeper."

The three remaining Dimension Creepers in his deck were then absorbed by Sullivan.

"Next, I discard Pure Love Succubus so that I can stride," Samuel explained. "Come forth, Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick!"

Sullivan was engulfed in light and replaced with a human-like being with batwings, red eyes, and white hair.

"I activate the skill of Blade Wing Sykes! By sending him from the soul to drop zone, I can soul charge twice."

An orb of light exited from Frederick and was replaced by two more.

"Next, I activate the skill of the three Dimension Creepers in my soul! By sending them to my drop zone, I can soul charge twice for each one!"

Three orbs exited from Frederick as six more were absorbed by him.

"So many soul charges," Rati observed.

"I know," Aichi responded. "This isn't looking good for Black Moon."

"I call Covetous Succubus to the rear guard! At the cost of a counter blast, I soul charge. But that's not all! Since I have over six cards in my soul, I can counter charge!"

"With a skill like that, he might as well have not paid any costs at all!" Rati exclaimed.

"Oh, it does not end there sweetheart," Samuel explained sinisterly. "Since I also have over ten cards in the soul, I can draw two cards and discard one."

"Can we please hurry this up?" Black Moon asked in annoyance.

"If you are really that eager to die, then I have no objections," Samuel replied. "However, I would like to activate the skill of Frederick first. By putting a card from my hand into the soul, Frederick gains 1000 power for every card in the soul. If he gains 10000 or more, my front row rear guard gains 5000 power! And currently, I have fourteen cards in my soul!"

"That means his vanguard is going to get a boost of 14000 power!" Aichi shouted.

"Precisely," Samuel confirmed. "And now, Covetous Succubus is going to attack your vanguard with a boost from Dimension Creeper!"

"No guard," Black Moon replied.

Covetous Succubus 9000 - 21000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000

The succubus blew a kiss that took the form of a glowing heart that hit Black Moon Dragon. The attack left the creature more confused than hurt.

With a boost from Ordonnaz, Frederick attacks your vanguard!"

Frederick produced a red orb of lighting and hurled it at Black Moon Dragon

"That attack is going to hit for 45000!" Rati warned.

"Perfect guard!" Black Moon responded while discarding a card. "Holy Knight Guardian will nullify your attack!"

An elfin woman appeared and intercepted the blast which made a loud boom upon impact.

"Triple drive!" Samuel replied. "First check, no trigger. Second check, stand trigger. All effects to Covetous Succubus. Third check, draw trigger. Power to Covetous Succubus and I draw a card. Finally, Covetous Succubus attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Black Moon replied.

Once again, the succubus blew a kiss at Black Moon Dragon.

"Damage check," Black Moon responded. "Heal trigger. Power to vanguard and recover one damage."

Rati heaved a sigh of relief, "He survived it."

"My turn." Black Moon stated.

 **Turn 7: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 3; Cards in hand 6/ Samuel Craven; Damage 3; Cards in hand 6**

"Generation stride!" he declared while discarding a copy of Laurel Knight, Sicilus. "Come forth, Holy Dragon, Life Saver Dragon!"

As Black Moon Dragon disappeared into light, the white quadrupedal dragon took to the field.

"Black Moon Dragon's stride skill! By counter blasting 1, I can call one grade 2 or higher unit from my deck with a power of 10000 or less and give it 5000 power. I choose Stardrive Dragon!"

The dragon appeared behind Black Moon Knight.

"With Life Saver Dragon's skill I counter blast 2 and call another Black Moon Knight to rear guard from deck and give it 5000 power!"

The dark knight appeared to the right of Life Saver Dragon.

"Next I switch the positions of Stardriver and Black Moon Knight!"

The right hand Black Moon Knight and Stardriver dragon switched places on the field.

"Awesome!" Aichi shouted. "When Black Moon Knight is in the back row, it gains the ability to boost!"

"With a boost from Black Moon Knight, Stardriver Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Samuel replied.

Stardriver Dragon 15000 - 24000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000

Stardriver Dragon fired a golden beam that pieced Sullivan's left shoulder.

"Life Saver Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!" Samuel responded.

The holy dragon's attack was stopped by a silver-haired succubus.

"Triple drive!" Black Moon shouted. "First check. Stand trigger! All effects to Stardriver Dragon! Second check! No trigger. Third check! Critical trigger! Power to Black Moon Knight and critical to Stardriver Dragon! With all that being said, Stardriver dragon will take another swing at your vanguard!"

Stardriver Dragon 15000 - 24000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000

"No guard," while taking his two damage, revealing a heal trigger.

"Finally, Black Moon Knight attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard your attack," Samuel replied as a Covetous Succubus intervened with the attack. "My turn."

 **Turn 8: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 3; Cards in hand 8/ Samuel Craven; Damage 5; Cards in hand 4**

"Generation stride," Samuel stated ominously while discarding a Blade Wing Sullivan. "Come forth, Abominable One, Gilles de Rais!"

Sullivan was swallowed in darkness and replaced by a dark-clad vampire with silver hair and light purple skin.

"Next," Samuel continued, "I activate the skill of Ordonnaz! By counter blasting and putting it into my soul, I can soul charge twice and draw a card!"

Ordonnaz along with two other cards were absorbed by Gilles de Rais.

"You're just a one-trick pony Black Moon," Samuel declared. "You win one your first stride with an aggressive play from Life Saver Dragon but don't have any options beyond it."

Black Moon responded with an unamused stare.

"This fight isn't going to last much longer! Gilles de Rais' Darkness skill activates! Since the number of cards in my soul is ten or more, my vanguard gains 10,000 power! But that's all! Since I have fifteen or more cards in the soul he prevents you from calling grade 1 or higher units from the hand to the guardian circle! And since there are two face up cards in my G zone, he gains an extra critical!"

"Oh no!" Rati shouted. "How is Black Moon supposed to overcome that?"

"With a boost from Dimension Creeper, Covetous Succubus Attacks your Vanguard!"

"Encourage Angel will guard that attack," Black Moon responded.

Covetous Succubus 9000 - 16000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000 - 21000

A blue-haired angel interrupted the succubus' attack.

"Gilles de Rais Attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Black Moon responded.

"Triple drive!" Samuel roared. "First check! Stand trigger! All effects to Covetous Succubus! Second check! No trigger! Third check! Stand trigger! All effects to Dimension Creeper!"

Black Moon took his two damage with one of the damage checks revealing a stand trigger of his own.

Abominable One, Gilles de Rais 36000 vs Black Moon Dragon 11000 - 16000

"With a boost from Dimension Creeper, Covetous Succubus will attack once again!"

"Generation guard," Black Moon replied. "Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius will stop your attack."

Covetous Succubus 14000 - 26000 vs Black Moon Dragon 16000 - 41000

Samuel gasped having forgotten about the heal trigger Black Moon pulled previously.

"I end my turn," Samuel stated dryly.

"I draw," Black Moon replied.

 **Turn 9: Black Moon Dragon; Damage 5; Cards in hand 7/ Samuel Craven; Damage 5; Cards in hand 7**

Black Moon glanced at the card he drew before turning to regard his opponent.

"Its is true that I tend to prefer to win with Life Saver Dragon. However, I am by no means out of options. Generation stride!" he declared while discarding the Black Moon Dragon he drew.

"The foundation of strength. That is unwavering faith. Come forth, Holy Dragon, Luminous Hope Dragon!"

Black Moon Dragon was bathed in light and replaced by a blue and white humanoid dragon.

"You just read the card's flavor text, "Samuel complained.

"That I did," Black Moon replied with a chuckle. "Black Moon Dragon's stride skill! I counter blast and call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes from my deck to Rear guard and give it 5000 power! Then, I call Black Moon Knight to rear guard behind Palamedes!"

The fiery Salamander appeared to the left of Luminous Hope Dragon.

"Next, I activate the skill of Luminous Hope Dragon! By Persona flipping, I can increase his power by 10000 for each face up copy of him in my G zone!"

"That will put Luminous hope dragon at 36000 power!" Aichi declared from the sidelines.

"I'm not afraid of your formation!" Samuel boasted. "My Sullivan gives 10000 shield to all of my guardians as long as he has 15 or more cards in the soul!"

"With a boost from Black Moon Knight, Stardriver Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"Covetous Succubus will intercept!" Samuel responded.

Stardriver Dragon 10000 - 19000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000 - 26000

The aforementioned succubus took the full force of the attack.

"At the end of the battle, you must soul blast twice via your own Sullivan's skill."

Samuel grimaced as two orbs exited his Sullivan.

"Next, Palamedes will attack your vanguard with a boost from Black Moon Knight. By his own skill, he also gains an additional 3000 power Since I have two or more grade threes on my field!"

Samuel put a stand trigger on the guardian circle in response.

Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes 15000 - 27000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000 - 31000

"Via your own Sullivan's skill, you must soul blast two more times. Meaning, your guardians will no longer receive an extra 10000 shield," Black Moon explained.

Samuel winced.

"With a boost from Stardust Dracokid, Luminous Hope Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"Generation guard!" Samuel yelled in a panic. " Since I still have 10 or more cards in the soul, Nighttime Gentleman, Siant-Germain gains an additional 10000 shield! Also guard!"

Two Blade Wing Sycus, a Monochrome of Nightmareland, and a House of Amon, Psychic Waitress joined Germain on the guardian circle.

Holy Dragon, Luminous Hope Dragon 36000 - 41000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000 - 56000

"He just used up all but one card in his hand to stop that attack!"

"Yeah," Rati started, "but unless Black Moon gets three triggers, the attack won't hit."

"First check," Black Moon stated, "No trigger."

Rati sighed in disappointment, but Aichi knew that there was still another way to win.

"Second check. No Trigger."

"Looks like luck is not on your side," Samuel stated.

"We'll see about that," Black Moon responded. "Third check. Stand trigger! All effects to Palamedes!"

"Oh no!" Samuel shouted.

"Palamedes attacks your vanguard!"

Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes 20000 - 23000 vs Blade Wing Sullivan 11000

The flaming salamander used his massive sword to cleave Sullivan's head clean off as Samuel took his last damage.

Samuel was enveloped by shadows but not before regarding Black Moon one last time.

"This isn't over. Your death is imminent Black Moon," he warned before disappearing into the shadows.

"What should we do now," Rati asked nervously.

"Well," Black Moon started, "I think we could start by going back to our seats."

 **Response to readers**

Mira Haruka - You are too kind. I tried my best to avoid certain cliches that appear in many fanfics. I am trying to find some middle ground for my OC so that he can fight against some veteran characters but not win against everyone.

Sornosquinfallen - I'm really happy to hear that you think my fanfic is good. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.


	5. Chapter 5: An Odd Reunion

ChapterHello everyone! I would like to apologize for the absurdly long wait. I ended up getting a new job at American Cruise Lines and was working away from home. Recently, however, an emergency surgery took me out of commission and I had to return home. Now that I am home again, I will try to revive my old projects. Sorry for the wait.

 **Chapter 5: An Odd Reunion**

After the trio arrived in Japan, Aichi hailed a cab. It was late and they needed places to rest. They were going to make two stops. One of those stops was Aichi's house. But first, they needed to drop Black Moon off. Aichi offered to let him stay at his house (much to Rati's horror), but Black Moon insisted that he had a contact in Japan who would take him in. As for Rati, Aichi got permission from his mom to let her share Emi's room.

"Are you sure that your contact is reliable?" Rati inquired.

"What's wrong?" Black Moon replied. "Didn't think I would have friends in Japan?"

"I didn't think you would any friends at all," Rati respond smugly.

"At least I am not so easily triggered by one word."

"Keep dreaming, Dracula," Rati replied. "You have nothing on me."

"Baka," was Black Moon's only reply.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she roared.

She lunged from her seat at Black Moon who simply put his palm on her forehead and held her at bay, her arms not being long enough to reach him. Aichi laughed nervously from his seat between them. Suddenly, the cab came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Black Moon stated.

They arrived at a mansion. Black Moon handed the cab driver a wad of cash and whispered something into his ear. As they approached the gates, Black Moon rang a buzzer to the right of the entry and waited for a response. After a couple minutes, a female voice answered in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Black Moon leaned into the speaker and responded, "It's me."

"Oh my gosh!" the voice exclaimed. "You came! Girls, wake up! Black Moon is here!"

The gate opened and the trio approached the front door with Black Moon taking the lead. The door swung open and a red haired girl in her late teens with large drill-shaped pig tails grabbed Black Moon in a bear hug. Aichi and Rati gasped at the sight, half expecting Black Moon to grow razor-sharp teeth and bite her head off. Instead, he responded in a calm but still annoyed tone of voice.

"Let go of me Rekka."

"Still as anti-social as ever," Rekka replied while letting go of him.

Two more women approached the door. Both of them were in their early twenties. One of them had long blonde hair while the other had short blue hair.

"Suiko, Kourin," Black Moon stated dryly when he saw them.

"Black Moon," Suiko responded. "Please contain your excitement. You are overwhelming us."

All three girls laughed in response. Black Moon let out an annoyed moan.

"Looks like you all haven't changed either."

"Wait?" Aichi asked confusedly. "You know Ultra-Rare?"

"I already told you that Takuto has enlisted my help in the past. Last time, he sent Suiko, Kourin, and Rekka to get me."

"That's right." Suiko added.

"There was a powerful Psyqualia user using his powers to hurt people," Rekka explained.

"But after six months of us pestering him, Mr Edgelord here stopped him," Kourin stated.

"Hey, I responded quickly this time," Black Moon replied. "Be grateful."

"Hmm, did you come because you wanted to help from the goodness of the bottom of your heart or was it for _another_ reason?" Suiko asked while winking.

"Ugh," Black Moon grunted. "It's too late for this. Aichi, you should start heading home. You can meet me tomorrow to discuss the situation."

"Ok," Aichi responded while heading back to the cab. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Aichi and Rati left, ready to hit the sack as soon as they arrived. Black Moon, however, had some catching up to do.

"It's been a while," Black Moon stated as the girls led him to the dining room.

Black Moon took a seat at the table while Suiko sat across from him. Kourin and Rekka went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

"It has been a while," Suiko agreed. "It seems that you have changed a little."

"How so?" Black Moon questioned her.

"Beneath your brooding and cold exterior, you agreed to help Aichi," she responded. "The old you wouldn't have helped so quickly. After all, you gave us quite a hard time before you would help us."

"Well, I did make him cardfight me first," he admitted.

"We had to go through far more than that before you agreed to help us," she replied.

"Speaking of cardfights," Black Moon stated while pulling his deck out of his pocket.

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded while retrieving a deck of her own.

"I won't use my Psyqualia for this fight."

"Fine by me."

Rekka and Kourin entered the dining room with some snacks prepared for the inevitable fight.

 **End**

 **Response to Readers**

Chrystal Memoria - Thank you for the follow!

Ultimate Challenge writer - Thanks for the fav!

sggharris - Thanks for the fav and follow!

Raijin Katarina - Thanks for the follow and fav!

Ecko072 - Thanks for the follow!

Mira Karuka - I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that this new chapter makes up for the wait.


End file.
